The Adventures of a Wolf, Panther, Dolphin, and Mouse
by ImpossibleGirl01
Summary: Alexandra Wolf was a normal girl, with a fairly normal life, until an alien race invaded and they became test subjects of a mutagen. Now as four mutants in hiding from the Kraang, what will happen when Alex and her friends decide to check out a certain pizza parlor when scrounging the city one night? (2012 universe)
1. Prologue

It started out as a perfectly normal day. The sun was shining, traffic was roaring, and four girls were walking along the streets of New York City. Then came the invasion, an alien race came and mutated New York City, with the exception of fifteen humans. They were imprisoned and were to be used as experiments of a man who called himself The Shredder. The girls were four of those fifteen.

A month passed, or a couple weeks, there wasn't a way to know in there. But during that month, the remaining humans were slowly taken out, one by one, and they didn't return. Eventually, the four girls were the only ones left.

Alexandra dreaded the day that the ninjas that worked here would take one of them to wherever they took the others. She looked at her friends. Julie was curled up next to Lizabeth, who was doing her best to comfort the youngest of the girls. Ebony was sitting on the other side of the young fifteen-year-old, stroking her blond, dirt-streaked hair with her chocolate colored hand.

The door opened and two of the ninja guys stood there. One grabbed Alex's arm, ignoring the other's protests. She didn't fight, mostly because the last guy who fought, they took his four-year-old sister also. They may have done other things to them, Alex had no idea, but those girls were like her sisters they were that close. She wanted to delay them being taken to...wherever, as long as possible.

The ninjas lead her down a hall to a room, there was a tank of some type of green glowing stuff suspended by some cables. Underneath it, there was a chair with straps on the armrests, and directly above it was a nozzle. She swallowed nervously, wondering what the green substance was. She heard a buzzing and turned her head to see a giant...fly...flying down towards them. It had the shape of a man, but with a fly's wings and head.

He looked at a computer screen nearby. There was a picture of Alex, with the words; Alexandra Wolf, beneath it. The other words were too small for her to read, but she guessed that it was her information. Looks like these guys looked up on their prisoners. She thought. The fly-man buzzed a little and Alex noticed a picture of a grey wolf next to hers. The fly-man looked over to Alex.

"Well Alex-zzz-andra Wolf, your name will zz-suit you now." He then proceeded to tap several buttons on the keyboard. Alex gulped, what did he mean by that? Her question would soon be answered, for Fly-man had finished doing whatever it was he was doing, and the ninjas were moving her forward, under the nozzle on the bottom of the tank, towards the green stuff. She struggled against them, but they were stronger than her, and continued dragging her forward. Finally they forced her into place, sitting her in the chair and fastening the straps. Though she struggled against them, they held fast. The material felt fresh, like the straps had recently been replaced. In the back of her mind, she wondered why, but the majority of her attention was focused on the Fly-man as he flew towards a lever and pulled it. Alex barely had time to look up in panic as the green ooze was dropped down on her.


	2. Chapter 1

Alex stood on the docks, her face covered by a hood attached to her shirt. It had been two and a half months since she and her friends had escaped the Shredder's lair, and they were mostly uninjured. Now they were in hiding. At first, they thought that they would have to hide because they were...different now, but there weren't any humans left. New York City was completely abandoned, except for the Shredder with his Foot Clan, and a few Kraang patrols. They had found an unused warehouse on the East side of Lairdman island, and set up home there. They had to find a place by the docks because of Liz, and that was who Alex was looking for now.

Alex looked down into the water as ripples appeared. After a few seconds, a gray snout appeared, followed by the rest of the dolphin. It looked like a normal dolphin, except that it was larger than a normal dolphin, had arms instead of flippers, and its eyes were more human. They were a striking blue-green, rather than than a regular dolphin's black.

"Hey Alex," it spoke. Alex shook her head and the hood fell off.

The Japanese-American girl's once pale skin, was replaced by soft, silver fur. Her nose had elongated into a muzzle and she now had silky ears on top of her head. She no longer had long black hair, but darker, bushier, fur on the back of her head, as well as a dark gray, or light black, stripe going down her back to the tip of her tail.

"How you doing Liz?" The wolf asked, kneeling down on the dock.

"No different than usual." Liz answered. "How are the others?"

"They're good, I think Julie wanted to come down and visit."

Liz smiled a bit. "She's sweet. So what else is new?"

"I was going to take her and Eb and go into the city. See if we can find anything, we're running low on food." Alex glanced back towards the mostly abandoned city.

"Oh," Liz slumped slightly. "Well if anyone needs me, I'll be right here. Not like I can go anywhere else." She slipped underwater and disappeared.

Alex sighed and stood up. Liz didn't like not being able to leave the water, despite the fact that the water was just about her favorite place.

Alex made her way back to the warehouse, and looked around at the others. She saw Eb sitting at her table, brushing her fur. Ebony had been mutated into a panther, with silky black fur instead of her chocolate shaded skin. She still preened, deciding that just because she had a more animalistic form, that didn't mean she'd let her fur become a rat's nest.

Julie was looking at a book in a bean-bag chair they had salvaged on their last trip to the city. Jul was the first to accept her mutation into a blond-furred mouse, if she missed her past life, she didn't show it.

"You ready to go guys?" Alex asked. The other two looked up, Julie shut her book and scrambled out of the chair as fast as she could.

"Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes!" She cried, gasping for breath before continuing. "I'm ready, let's go!"

Alex couldn't help but chuckle. "Okay, okay. Breathe Jul. Eb? You ready?" The wolf turned to the panther at the table in the corner of the room.

"Yeah Eb, you ready to go?!" Jul asked as she bounded over to her. "Come on, come on, come on!"

Eb laughed a bit. A bell-sounding laughter. "Yes, yes I'm coming." She said as she stood up. "Just calm down Jul."

"I'll try." Said Jul. Alex gave the mouse mutant an amused look.

"Thank you." Alex said. "Now come on." Alex pulled up her hood, and her friends did the same as they slipped out into the early morning.


	3. Chapter 2

They snuck through the city, occasionally ducking into buildings to hide from Kraang droid patrols. After ducking into an alley, they waited for the two droids to move on before speaking.

"So what are we looking for Alex?" Ebony asked, pushing her hood back so that it was held up by her ears.

"Anything we can use, let's start here in the alley." Alex said, also pushing back her hood so she could see better. She looked over the alley. "Like this." She said, walking over to an old couch cushion lying against the dumpster. "We can use this. Eb?" She turned to the panther, who brought out a large trash bag, and held it open for Alex. The wolf picked up the cushion and dumped it into the bag.

After about ten minutes of scavenging in the alley, they found a small mirror Eb wanted, a stuffed bear that Jul insisted they needed to bring home, and a flat sheet for a queen sized bed. Alex growled in frustration.

"No food, ten minutes and no food." She snorted. They could do without the knick-knacks they found, but food was a necessity. She knew that as time went by, they would be less likely to find food, but they still had to look.

"We could look in the apartments." Julie suggested. "I don't think they'll be back for awhile." She added quietly, looking down. Alex looked up to the buildings, considering this.

"Maybe, but there won't be a lot of food that's still good. Remember, everyone's been gone for at least two months. But there could be some supplies we could use."

The blond mouse's shoulders slumped. "Oh right."

Alex saw her eyes wander around the street until they fell on a grocery store. "What about there? If the Kraang didn't cut the power, some of the refrigerated stuff might still be we could get some non-refrigerated stuff, like peanut butter?" She suggested hopefully.

The eldest girl looked over at the store, then smiled a little at her sister in all but blood.

"Good idea Jul, we'll check the store. Eb!" She called, quietly of course. Ebony looked up from the back of the alley. "Come on, we're going to the Wal-Mart across the street."

Eb nodded and walked over, her dark purple dress swishing around her paws.

Alex took the lead, checking for Kraang in the area. One upside to being a wolf mutant: the incredible sense of smell and hearing. After she was satisfied that the coast was clear, she waved the other two ahead of her.

They got across to the store safely, and snuck in. They split up in the store, Eb went to the crafts and fabric aisles, Jul went to find the stuffed toys, and Alex was going to find food.

She turned a corner and looked down the first aisle. Nope, nothing there. She kept looking down the aisles for anything good.

As it turned out, she found several thing that last longer than two months, like peanut butter, cereal, some snack bars, pancake mix, syrup, and water bottles. Sadly, there was no bread or milk. Well, they could use pancakes for peanut butter sandwiches, milk... That they could go without.

She filled a shopping cart with enough food to last them for a while and went to go meet the others, grabbing some paper plates and bowls and plastic utensils on her way.

Ebony's cart had things like fabric and some new sewing supplies, while Julie had picked up a few stuffed animals, some pillows and blankets, and some flashlights.

"Is this enough?" Julie asked before noticing what was in Alex's cart. "You found food!"

"Yeah, you guys ready to go?"

"Yes.." Julie seemed hesitant. "But isn't this stealing?" Alex thought about that for a minute.

"I guess. But we can leave a note for the manager, explaining that we needed the things. Then he can read it when he gets back." She said. But she left out the _if_. _If _he came back.

Soon they were on their way again, a note written and left on the manager's desk. Alex again had the lead and was keeping an eye, and ear and nose, out for kraang. They were sneaking down the street with their carts when Jules gasped.

"Alex! Look!" Alex turned to see the mouse pointing to a pizzeria. "I can smell pizza coming out of there!" She was right, when Alex sniffed, she could smell pizza, made recently. And something else... Living beings...

"Yeah, me too. Wait here." She said before slipping off across the street.

She stuck to the shadows as she crept up to the pizzeria. She peeked into the window, but didn't see anything. She could smell things though, there was a rat smell, and turtles? Something else too, humans. There were others? How had they escaped the Kraang? And when? This pizzaria had been as vacant as all the other buildings the last time the girls had gone through that area.

Alex took another whiff and cocked her head to listen for sounds. She didn't hear anything, so either they weren't there at the moment or they were sleeping, maybe the girls could come back later, offer help. Unless Alex and her friends scared them off. She glanced down at her furry, paw-like hands, maybe Eb could make some large hooded coats or something, and gloves.

She was pulled from her thoughts a second later and jerked to attention, her ears erect and listening for sounds, her snout searching for scents. There! She could hear the hum of a Kraang patrol ship. Alex glanced back into the pizzeria before dashing back to her friends.

"Kraang, three, four streets over." She said quickly and quietly. Her friends nodded and the group shoved their carts into a nearby building and ran down the street. All they needed to do was avoid the patrol until they were gone, then they would go back to their carts and go back home.


End file.
